The present invention relates to balancers for internal combustion engines or other reciprocating machines.
It is known to provide balancers for internal combustion engines, in which weights are provided on counter-rotating shafts which are driven by the engine by, for example, belts or gear trains. Such balancers form an integral part of the engine and consequently require consideration from the initial design of the engine and will require modification during subsequent development of the engine.
The present invention provides a balancer which may be bolted or strapped onto an internal combustion engine or similar machine and as a result will significantly reduce design and development work on the engine.